


"Just a Little More Time"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I just had to write a little something after seeing Rogue One. This is inspired a bit by the song ""Te Amo Y Más”/"I Love You Too Much" from "Book of Life" because Deigo Luna actually sings the song.This is a major spoiler for Rogue One so don't read unless you've seen the movie! It is also super feelsy so...just a warning...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154578318213/just-a-little-more-time)

It was over. Jyn knew that. The planet was being destroyed just as Jehda had been. There would be no daring rescue, no last-minute salvation. This was the end. She hadn’t imagined it quite like this. She had never planned to be a martyr, to give her life for a cause she hadn’t believed in for years. But if she had to die, she would rather die for this then in a labor camp doing something that didn’t matter.

Her resolve was set, but that didn’t stop her from being scared. She sought Cassian’s hand and as it wrapped around hers, Jyn felt one small regret pierce her chest. Her eyes focused on their hands then slowly looked up at him. Cassian, the pilot who had dragged her into this who mess. The man who had been sent to kill her father. But he hadn’t. He had disobeyed orders because he knew they were wrong. Maybe he didn’t do them for her, but maybe he did. He was a far cry from being perfect, but she never much cared for perfect things. Perfect things didn’t exist in the world, there was beauty in the broken. And they were both so broken. Maybe that meant they were a good match. Two broken, lost, lonely people searching for hope in a crumbling world. And that was her regret. That they wouldn’t be able to know each other any better than they did now. They would never be able to see if this feeling would’ve taken them anywhere. They were out of time. What could they have become had time been their friend?

Jyn wondered if he could be thinking the same thing. The look in his eyes was almost unbelievable. That he cared about her as much as she had grown to care about him. So when he pulled her into their first and last embrace, she didn’t deny it. For if this was all they could have together, then she would take it. If only they had more time.

The light of the exploding planet reflected in Jyn’s eyes. Fear gripped her heart, but she couldn’t close her eyes, couldn’t let her tears fall. She would be strong to the end.

Then she heard something. A melody, a song in a language she didn’t know. It was hard to hear over the sound of the ever-looming explosion, but Cassian pulled her closer and sang it quietly in her ear.

She didn’t know what it meant, the words were lost to her. But the medley eased her fears. It was hopeful and calming, and maybe just a little bit affectionate.

“Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar

Te amo ademas como nunca nadie jamas lo hará.

En esta canción, va mi corazón

Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.”

Warmth surrounded them. Jyn’s skin burned, her lungs screamed for air. Their time was out. Soon they would be nothing. But she didn’t focus on that. She focused on the feel of Cassian’s embrace, of the lingering melody of his song. A song that lulled them both into an eternal sleep, together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I love you too much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937967) by [anakinlavawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinlavawalker/pseuds/anakinlavawalker)




End file.
